Databases systems can include computerized functions directed toward providing information storage and retrieval functions. The particular configurations and uses of databases can vary significantly from application to application. One type of database is a relational database, which uses relational techniques for storing and retrieving data. For instance, relational databases can be organized into tables which consist of rows and columns of data.
The complexity of database systems can result in unwanted inefficiencies or even in the database becoming unusable (e.g., the database becomes “hung”). For instance, there can potentially be a large number of requestors seeking to access database content and functions. This access can include the use of physical devices that make up the database, external input/output (I/O) devices, functional operations (e.g., searches or sorts), and others. The receipt of different requests can result in the generation of one or more tasks, which can be assigned to corresponding threads. As the complexity of the database systems increases, the likelihood of any particular thread being significantly delayed increases. Moreover, increased complexity can frustrate the ability to determine the source of the delay and to resolve or fix the source of the delay.